


The Birthday Gift

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war in the past Kagome finds herself in another sticky situation thanks to Inuyasha and Kikyo but what will happen to the younger miko when she realizes she likes what is happening? (It starts out as rape but by the end is consensual)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Harry Potter and I don't make make a profit from the story.

**The Birthday Gift**

 

                Kagome was not sure how she always got into situations like this but at least this time she had someone to blame other than her own bad luck. By now the young Miko was used to getting into situations where her life was in danger, or the lives of other’s being in danger, or even having to bat suitors away with her bow when she caught the attention of another aggressive male that wanted to mate with her. Now here she was completely naked and tied to a bed in a manor filled with wizards and witches and it was all thanks to that two timing traitor Inuyasha.

                The half demon had sold her to a blond haired man named Lucius Malfoy after the final battle ended and the stupid dog got a hold of the Shikon Jewel. Of course once he had it he wished for the walking ash tray to have her life back. What neither of them were expecting was for the younger Miko to live after Kikyo had been given her life and soul back. It was shortly after Kikyo was made whole again the group found out that Kagome was not the older woman’s reincarnation but actually the reincarnation and great granddaughter of Midoriko.

                In a fit of anger at being proven wrong and the thought that Kagome could, with proper training, become stronger than even her ancestor Kikyo had Inuyasha knock Kagome out and take her back to her time.  Once there he was to find a place that he could sell the girl as a human slave then return to the past and forget about all that had happened over the years. That was how he met Lucius who bought the girl and brought her back to his manor. That brings her back to the situation at hand. Kagome tried tugging on the restraints that were keeping her tied to the bed to see if she could there was any way she could free herself before she found out why she was here in the first place. Sadly no matter what she did she was not able to free herself from her restraints before the door to the room opened and two people walked in. The first she recognized as the man who bought her but the other she and not seen and if she was to be completely honest with herself he really creped her out.

                The man that had walked in with Lucius was just little taller than the blond man that has walked in before him and bald. Although what really creped her out was the sickly grayish white color of his skin that showed the dark webbing of veins in his head and the fact that it looked like he had no nose. It also seemed as if when the man walked in that all the heat left the room in a quick rush leaving the naked girl shivering mess on the bed.  “My Lord I would like to present you with your birthday gift.” Lucius spoke to the other man bowing slightly at the waist as the other man walked past him to get closer to vulnerable woman. Kagome felt her heart drop at being called a birthday gift for the intimidating man that was getting closer to her.

                Lucius told the other man, who has not taken his eyes off of her bared body, that she was his to do with as he pleased before the blond left the two of them alone.  Kagome felt like the man stared at her forever taking in every inch of her creamy skin, the way her onyx hair fanned out around her on the emerald green and silver sheets, and how her flesh contracted under the cold air that caused goose bumps to appear all over her body. When he finally started moving towards her his eyes were focused on her chest, well more like her nipples that were starting to harden do to the dropping temperature of the room, without word he reach out with his long fingers and ran them along her neck, across her chest, and down to her breasts where he ran his finger in circles around her left nipple causing her to whimper and pull away to the best of her ability.

                It was then that the man reached out and grabbed her chin hard enough to bruise and forcing her to look into his eyes. When her sky blue eyes met his storm blue she knew she was in trouble because the lust that shown through his eyes was vicious and it scared her. As he took in her unspoken emotions a sinister smirk spread across his face then he spoke for the first time. “I normally would have just killed you by now maybe tortured you a little bit first but for some reason I am actually finding myself turned on by the sight of you spread out for me to take. Now I would just take you the way I wanted to fulfill my pleasure and not care about you at all however I am in a generous mood. I may let you feel pleasure as well.”

                After that the man stopped talking and placed his hand against her flat stomach just under her breast then started to move it slowly down her body to her core. Without any warning he shoved two fingers into her causing her to scream out in pain at the intrusion to her core while it was still dry.  The man above her would have continued if it wasn’t for the fact that his fingers came in contact with the thin barrier of the Miko’s virginity. She didn’t know why her innocence would cause him to pause so suddenly but she found herself thankful for the break even though she got the feeling that she would come to regret this moment.

                The man removed his fingers from the dry virginal core of his new toy and stood from the bed so he could start removing his own cloths. When the look of understanding and fear crossed the girl’s face he gave her another smirk before he spoke again. “The only time I want to hear you speak when I am fucking you is to either call me my lord or Lord Voldemort. If I tell you to do something you will do it without question or hesitation and I might make sure you get an orgasm even if this is your first time. Do you understand me?” Kagome knew that the man she now knew as Voldemort was not kidding so she swallowed and responded with a yes my lord. With those words a part of her died inside making the dark wizard happy and even tested it by ordering her open her mouth.

                She did as she was told by opening her mouth with the knowledge of what he was going to do next and thanking the Kami for not giving her a gag reflex. Voldemort proved her right when he returned to the bed as naked as she was, grabbed a fist full of her hair once he was comfortably straddling her chest, before he pushed his erection into her open mouth. Without giving her time to adjust the dark lord started thrusting into her hot mouth as if it was her wet core. Even finding himself rather impressed as the girl started to suck and use her tongue to bring him more pleasure. Once Kagome had fallen into rhythm that her lover was setting she started to open up her throat little by little until she was eventually deep throating him every time thrust back into her mouth.

                The more Kagome did to bring pleasure to this dark man the more confused Kagome got because her body was reacting in a positive way to the almost brutal mouth fucking he was giving her. Any other person would be choking, gagging, and crying in fear at what was happening to her but for some reason the rougher he got with her the more she liked it and that itself was scaring her. Before she was able to think about it very much she felt him pull out of her throat and start sliding down her body so that he was sitting between her legs that were placed on either side of his hips. He looked down at her body as it lay beneath him taking in the swell of her breasts and the hardened nipples, the flat plains of her stomach that would be swollen with his heir soon if he had his way, to the long legs that sat where he had placed them not even twitching once since he put them there, then finally to the hidden place he had found was untouched earlier.

                This time was different though when he saw that her folds had a slight glisten to them that caused him to smirk yet again. With a quick comment on liking it rough the dark lord to one of the Miko’s nipples into his mouth and started to bite a suck at it until he felt her shaking under him and fighting back the whimpers that wanted to spill from her throat. When he moved over to her other nipple to give it the same treatment he shoved two fingers into her core again only thing time finding that it was satisfyingly wet and hot for him. He added a third finger inside her at the same time as when he bit down rather hard on her breast and found that the wetness of her virginal core increased when he was rough with her.

                At this point Kagome didn’t even know who she was anymore because in a span of two hours she went from a steadfast will to fight back against the man fingering her and now she was all but begging him to take her and bring them both to the edge of oblivion. She was being rapped and yet the pain that he caused her turned her on and reduced her to the quivering mess she was now under him. When he gave a particularly hard bite to her breast she gave out a pleasured cry of his name and spread her legs for him even more. The cry of his name had him pulling his fingers from her dripping center which caused her to whimper at the loss only to feel the head of his cock rubbing against her folds. The purr of pleasure she let out made her feel like a whore since she was not supposed to be enjoying the fact that she was being forced to have sex with a man she only knew by name while tied to bed.

                Voldemort was not sure what it was that made his control snap, if it was her cry of his name, the purr of pleasure she let out when he rubbed his aching cock against her, or the look of pained confusion that was on her face as she fought an inner war with herself over how her body was reacting and how her mind thought she should be reacting but whatever it was he was thankful for it as he buried his cock balls deep in her unused center. The first thrust was quick and made fast work of the flimsy barrier of flesh that marked the girl under him as a virgin but he had to stop once he was fully inside so that he could gather his self-control to keep from filling her right then. In his moment of pause he took a moment to look at the girl and saw that she only had a look of mild discomfort on her face when most other women were screaming in pain by this point.

                Kagome was just as confused as the man inside her because all of her friends that had done this before her told her that the pain of losing their virginity had been almost unbearable and yet when Voldemort broke her hymen she only felt a discomfort. Even when he start to thrust in and out of her the first few times it stung a little but that passed the more did it. Soon she was moaning his name and begging for more as he picked up speed and fucked her as hard as he could. It was this point that Kagome wanted wrap her arms around the man’s neck a dig her nails into his back as she felt her level of pleasure start the steep climb to ecstasy when she was reminded about the binds on her wrists keeping her from doing so.

                Voldemort was unaware of his toy’s predicament as his own pleasure was starting to get closer to its peak. With the little thought power his pleasure fogged brain was capable of making the dark wizard bit down on Kagome’s neck hard enough that his teeth broke the skin and filled his mouth with the sweet copper taste of her blood. The shock of the bite sent pleasure rolling through the miko in waves and was enough to send her over the edge into her first orgasm.

                When her orgasm wracked through her body it caused her core to convulse around Voldemort who was only able to manage three more thrusts before he came as well filling her body to brim with his seed. Once he was able to move again after coming down from his sexual high a little he released the girl from her bindings and pulled her into his side before both fell into a sex induced slumber.

                It would be many months before Kagome would come to terms with being in love with a man that worse than Naraku but when she did she made it known to the magical world that she would do anything to ensure the father of her son and lover’s victory.

***The end?***

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If anyone wants me to continue this story let me know.


End file.
